One taste and now I'm possibly (definitely) addicted
by BlackJewelTiger
Summary: "It takes someone to do something six times for it to become a habit. Depending on what 'something' is, it takes even less for it to become an addiction." It all started because of a dance. Rated T just to be safe. Review please!


**A/N: I'm still here! I've had a lot of ideas in my head, and I was having trouble choosing which one. Due to the fact that I watched this movie yesterday, I chose this one. Which has actually been saved in my computer since April. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies...If I did, why would I be here?**

* * *

It takes someone to do something six times for it to become a habit. Depending on what "something" is, it takes even less for it to become an addiction.

Holland Sparrow knew better. Her father would disapprove, and her mother would panic. They'd compare her to her perfect older sister, even though they knew she hated it. She didn't know why she was blatantly ignoring them. Tons of kids wanted what she had. She had a roof over her head, a warm bead to sleep in, and a full stomach. Yet, she was willing to risk it all. For him… Skittery. So she snuck out of her house that night to go to that newsboy party at Irving Hall. Even though she knew she wouldn't particularly fit in. But, she didn't mind all that much. For once in her life, she was able to drink hard liquor her father couldn't even knock back. She was able to hike up her skirts and dance, without her mother there to yell at her. She was able to say curses and not have her sister there to snap at her to watch her tongue. For the first time in her life, she was free. And Skittery made sure she had a great time…for the first four minutes. Apparently, he got bored. He was currently leaning against a wall in the far back, looking glum as usual.

"That's just like him" Holland thought to herself.

She huffed and took a seat at one of the few empty tables. So far, Holland had danced a total of zero times, and had one glass of alcohol. So much for that "hard liquor" she was talking about. Holland looked up at the stage; three burlesque dancers had just ended their song and were walking off stage. The newsies all clapped, even a few wolf whistles were heard. Then, a pretty woman in a pink glittering dress walked out onto the stage. The boys went nuts. Shouting, cheering, jumping in their seats; all excited for what was to come. Holland recognized her as Medda, the woman who owned the theatre. She certainly was a beautiful woman, with a voice that could only compare to that of a bird. Which definitely explains why they call her "The Swedish Meadow Lark". Medda started her piece, which was an upbeat song. The newsies obviously knew it, because they all started singing along with her. Some even went up on the stage and dance with her. Holland let out another sigh, and stole another glance at Skittery.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?"

Holland looked up at the source of the voice. I belonged to a newsie, not much to her surprise. He seemed to be the same height at Skittery, with tan skin, short dark hair, and brown puppy dog eyes. He stood in front of her, a goofy grin on his face, and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I was just…" Holland trailed off, not sure what to say. The newsie's grin smoothly shifted to a smirk.

"A girl with an accent? Now this really ain't okay. No pretty girl should be left alone with nobody to keep her company" Holland let out a small laugh, fiddling with the white table cloth.

"I guess some people aren't as gentlemanly as you." The newsie chuckled along with her, his smile only getting brighter.

"The name's Mush" he said

"Holland"

"Wanna dance?" Mush asked while offering his hand. Holland bit her lip and looked back at Skittery. He certainly wasn't going to ask her to dance.

"I don't know…" she began, but Mush cut her off. "Come on! One dance, that's all I'm asking!" Holland took a deep breath. She adjusted her dark red dress _trying _to make herself look more presentable; then took Mush's hand. He let out a small cry of victory and led her to the dance floor.

"Mush is at it again!" Skittery looked up from his pout fest to see Bumlets and Specs standing next to him. He gave the two a confused look.

"What'd ya mean?"

It was now Bumlets and Specs' turn to give confused looks.

"You don't see the red head he's with?" Bumlets asked, gesturing towards the dance floor. Skittery looked to where he pointed, his blood froze. Out on the dance floor, amongst the many dancing newsboys, was Holland and Mush. They looked like they were having fun. Mush spun her around while singing along with Medda. Holland tilted her head back and laughed.

"She ain't from around here though" said Specs, adjusting the hat on his head.

"Nah, she's uh, she lives uptown. Just came in from London not too long ago." Skittery said, his anger slowly starting to rise.

"You know her?" Bumlets asked. Skittery nodded, his eyes not leaving the dancing pair. Bumlets raised an eyebrow at his friend before sharing a glace with Specs. Both of them thinking the exact same thing.

"Skittery?" Specs asked, trying to hide his smirk. "Is youse jealous?" Both he and Bumlets trying not to laugh.

"No!" Skittery snapped, all too quickly. Realizing what he just did, he quickly became flustered. "I mean, uh, no. Of course not." Mush twirled Holland around the dance floor. She let out another laugh as he spun her again, picking her up slightly. She was laughing. Mush was making her laugh. Skittery grabbed Bumlets' drink right out of his hand and took a huge swig; the alcohol burning his throat. Specs and Bumlets chuckled, both of them getting an idea.

"You know" Bumlets started "If things keep going the way they are…Mush is gonna get real lucky" Skittery gripped the now empty glass, his knuckles turning white.

"You know, Mush, always the romantic" Specs teased. Mush pulled Holland closer to his body and Skittery's jaw clenched tight, his anger building by the second. "I mean anything can happen at Medda's" Specs added with a chuckled. The song came to an end, but Mush still held Holland.

"That was very nice, thank you. You're…quite the dancer" Holland said, a little unsure of what to do next.

"You're not so bad yourself" Mush said with his signature goofy grin. Holland nodded once, and then took a step back. "Wait!" Mush said with a laugh, a hint of desperate in his tone. "We was just warming up to each other" Holland bit her lip, her cheeks flushed with pink. Mush laughed, slightly nervous, and then slowly, he started leaning in.

_CRASH!_ Skittery's glass fell to the floor, shattering. His anger had reached its blowing point.

"What I tell you!" Specs said, nodding his head towards Bumlets.

"He's about to seal the deal!" Bumlets replied, nudging him with his elbow. Specs turned to say something to Skittery, but it was too late. He was gone. Looking around, Bumlets and Specs tried to find him. They finally spotted him, stalking towards none other than Mush.

Holland didn't know what to do. Mush's face was coming closer and closer. He was going to kiss her. Should she let him? Did she even want him to? Before she could continue her internal debate; there was the harsh sound of skin hitting skin, along with a violent crack. Mush stumbled back, his vision blurry.

"Skittery!" Holland gasped, he hands flying to her mouth.

"What's the matter with you?" Mush shouted holding his now bruising jaw .

"Stay away from her" Skittery demanded. Now Skittery had never been the violent type. He was more of the "sit back and complain" type. This was different though. He didn't know why, it just was. He couldn't stand to watch Mush put his hands on her. Even if he knew Mush wouldn't harm her in any way. Just the sight of it made him want to punch Mush in the jaw, which he did. He was too furious to think any further about it. Mush cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"We was just having a little fun" he said while taking a couple steps forwards. By now, people had started gathering around.

"You don't even know her!" Skittery said, glaring at the other newsie.

"Well I was getting to know her, before you showed up!"

Skittery lunged at him, ready to wipe that stupid smile off his face. He was stopped before he was able to make it. Holland had stepped between the two, her hands on Skittery's chest, pushing him back. Swifty and Blink were holding Mush back.

"Skittery!" Holland said, trying to stop him. He kept trying to push her away, wanting to get to Mush.

"Skittery" she cupped his face "Skittery look at me." She pulled his focus onto herself. His brown eyes met her green ones, and she could she hurt and anger in them.

"It's okay, we didn't do anything" she tried to console him "we only danced." Skittery's eyes flicked over to Mush, who was sharing a few colorful words with his own restraints. He looked back at Holland then back at Mush, before breaking away from Holland and storming off.

"Skittery!" Holland called, but he didn't turn around. She clenched and unclenched her fists before following after him. She broke through the newsies that had not bothered to move out of her way. She arrived in theempty lobby, took a quick glance around before deciding to look outside.

He wasn't in the front of the building, nor was he across the street. Holland huffed and wrapped her arms around herself. The temperature had certainly dropped since she left her house. She walked around the side of building, finding an alley. Normally she would've just walked past it, had it not been for the glow of a cigarette. She took a step forward, making out the familiar figure of Skittery. She huffed again and walked towards him, snatching the cigarette out of his hand just before he was about to take another drag.

"Hey!" he snapped.

She then dropped it on the ground and stomped it out with the heel of her boot.

"It's bad for your health" she said simply. Skittery gave her a perplexed look "why should you care about my health?"

Holland sighed "because I don't want my only friend to get sick and die." Skittery crossed his arms "Well at least if I do, you still got Mush"

"Will you stop being so difficult?" She snapped. Skittery opened his mouth to speak, but she wasn't finished yet. "I sneak out with you, full knowing what will happen when I go home. I put on this bloody ridiculous dress; hoping that I'll impress you. And then you leave me within the first four minutes! Then the instant someone shows me a little attention, you flip! Have you gone completely mental?" Holland hadn't noticed she started pacing until she was done speaking.

"You think I'm crazy? I was in there protecting you! Mush is a flirt, alright? I know how he works; he's nothing more than a stubborn skirt chaser…" Skittery said thickly.

" Stubborn? And you aren't? Honestly, you are one of the most stubborn, no, _the _most stubborn person I've ever met! Weren't you just sitting inside complaining? You looked so…so miserable! Sorry, was I not entertaining enough for you? When most guys ask a girl to a party, they actually keep them company. But not you! No, you just mope around. Was I not the right girl you wanted to invite? I may not have really nice curves like most girls, or really long legs. But damn it, I'm a pretty attractive person, so…" Before she could continue, Skittery cut her off.

"You don't think I don't know that?" he started walking towards her, and she started walking back.

"Jesus, Holly, you don't think I don't know youse a gorgeous girl? I had to listen to guys in there talk about it for hours! The only reason I didn't soak 'em was because I knew I was the one walking you home tonight. Seeing you with Mush though, that was different. It don't take a genius to figure out what could happen. I watched him dance with you, I watched him make you laugh, make you blush." He kept walking towards her and she kept walking back.

"I saw it all! And I just had to sit there and think how it should've been me, not him!" she cringed at his loud tone

"I know that I was stupid. I was stupid for being 'glum and dumb' all night, when I should've stayed with you. And I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention to you. But I didn't! I'm sorry for acting the way I did. And I'm sorry for yelling right now" he backed her up against the wall, the stone cold against her skin.

" I'm sorry I was scared out of my damn mind, because I've never felt like this towards anyone before, and it's taken me this long to figure it out!" he placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her. "But most of all, I'm not sorry." His tone lowered. "I'm not sorry for felling the way I feel. And I'm not sorry for doing this." He then crashed his lips down onto hers. Holland's eyes became wide, and she froze, not fully grasping what was happening. It didn't last long, because before she knew it she was kissing him back. Because that was all she needed. Just on kiss and she was hooked. She gripped his shirt, wanting more of him. Skittery took his hands off the wall, one moving to the small of her back, pulling her closer. The other tangled itself in her silky waves. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she could not have accepted sooner. He wasted no time, his tongue darting into her mouth, wrestling her's for dominance. Holland let out a moan and Skittery smirked into the kiss. He pulled her closer, their chests pressing against each other. They broke for air and Skittery immediately started attacking her neck with his lips. Holland let out another moan and leaned her head back, giving him more access.

Suddenly, they heard voices. The voices of newsies exiting the theatre. The show must have ended. Skittery placed another kiss on Holland's lips before pulling away. He adjusted his pants, blushing lightly. Holland sighed, her own cheeks tinted with pink.

"So uh…" Skittery trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you still want to walk me home?" Holland offered. Skittery smiled and nodded. He took her hand and started to lead her out of the alleyway. Holland pulled him back, stopping him. He gave her a confused look. She pulled him into another kiss. Her tongue quickly slipped into his mouth, wanting one last taste before the night ended. It was short lived, but she couldn't resist. Skittery was like a drug, and Holland was already craving more.

"Come on, Holly. Let's get youse home." He led her out of the alley, and started down the street, all while still holding her hand.

Yeah, Holland was addicted…

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? A little different then what I usually write. Also, I'm planning on writing another story (or stories) soon. Any ideas? Message/Review with your thoughts, critisim and any ideas . REVIEW PLEASE! ~BJT**


End file.
